Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: Alors que la guerre est terminée, Heero ne trouve pas sa place dans ce monde tout neuf. Il disparaît du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace.... Mais qu'est-il donc arriver au brun pour que Duo reste ainsi choqué ? Bonne lecture.
1. Une page qui se tourne

**Auteur :** Nyanko-kuro

**Titre :** Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie

**Couple :** Il y en aura, mais pas tout de suite, un peu de patience ^^

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** Générale/Romance/et peut-être un peu d'humour.

**Note Importante !!** Cette fiction été à la base une petite histoire que j'écrivais quand j'avait un peu de temps, pour me détendre, elle est devenu un peu plus sérieuse que je ne le penser. Mais elle me plait comme cela.

Je l'écris pour mon plaisir avant tout. Parce que j'aime le sujet dont je parle, je ne me force pas à l'écrire donc il n'y auras aucune date de postage précise. Et je m'arrangerait toujours pour avoir minimum deux chapitres davances avant de poster. Il se peut donc qu'il se passe un peu de temps entre deux postes. Mais je préfère prévenir que de vous laisser attendre sans savoir ou de vous promettre un chapitre qui ne vient pas.

Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérer pour ceci et comme beaucoup j'ai une vie et un travail qui me prennent du temps. Donc je n'ai pas toujours autant de temps pour mettre mes idées sur papier que je le voudrais. Surtout lorsque celle-ci me viennent sur mon lieux de travail.

Je ne réclames pas les reviews, ce qui ne veux pas dire pour autant que je n'aimes pas en avoir bien au contraire. C'est votre choix dans laisser ou non. Mais je réponds toujours à tous message qui m'est laisser. Peut importe si il est long ou pas.

Simplement parce que j'apprecie énormément que les lecteur prennent le temps de me laisser un mots, une trace de leurs passages, quelqu'il soit et que pour moi il est normal de le faire. Par respect.

Je sais aussi que certains n'y répondent pas et que cela donne l'impression qu'ils s'en moque. Et que l'ont finit par ce dire que cela ne sert à rien et ne plus en laisser. Mais tous les auteurs ne sont pas comme cela non plus. Il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier.

Et c'est dommage car c'est extrèmement gratifiant de voirs que les lecteurs aiment ce que vous écrivais. Vous disent quels passages, ils ont préférés, ce qu'ils en pensent. Ou encore vous mettes dans leur favories stories ou auteurs. Cela donne envie de continuer, de s'améliorer, de toujours faire mieux.

En tout les cas, j'espère sincèrement que cet nouvelle histoire vous plairas autant qu'à moi. Car j'y mets tout mon coeur.

Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, quelle comporteras je ne peut pas vous le dire pour le moment n'en n'ayant moi-même aucune idée. Plus d'une dizaine certainement.

Bien sûr "un baiser osé " passeras en priorité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminer. Donc je le répète, je ne donne aucune date de postage, mais soyer sur que je continurais à l'écrire aussi vite que je le pourait. Et que je ne la laisserait pas à l'abandon, même si il passe du temps entre deux poste.

Un grand merci à Coquillette pour sa correction et ses suggestions.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Cette idée m'est venu, au boulot, ben oui j'ai les mains, les jambes et les yeux occuper, mais pas la tête alors l'imagination travail sur autre chose!! Souvant sur une idée qui me vient et à laquelle je réfléchit pendant que j'emboite mes petits bouts de bois. Et que je note en gros dans un cahier le soir, puis que je reprend dès que je peux. c'est comme cela qu'est née cette fic.

**Résumé :** Alors que la guerre est terminée, Heero ne trouve pas sa place dans ce monde tout neuf. Il disparait du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. Cinq mois plus tard Duo reçois un appel étrange....

Une nouvelle vie commence, alors !! Let's go !!

En espèrant ne pas vous avoir fait fuire, ce n'était pas le but, je vous souhaite une...

Bonne lecture...

_______________________________

**Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie.**

_______________________________

**Prologue : Une page qui se tourne.**

La guerre était maintenant terminée, les colonies libres, les cinq pilotes étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Ils allaient pouvoir se reconstruire loin des combats, ce qui ne s'avérait pas forcément aussi simple que l'on pourrait le penser. L'un d'entre eux en particulier vivait très mal ce changement de vie. Quand notre vie a toujours été rythmée par les combats, avec pour seul objectif se battre pour accomplir sa mission coûte, que coûte et que l'on se retrouve du jour au lendemain sans rien. Plus personnes n'avait besoin de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Comme lui-même le disait " Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que me battre".

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se battre que pouvait-il faire ? Comment trouver sa place dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas ? Où personne n'a besoin de vous ? Un monde où vous n'avez pas de but, aucun objectif, où rien ne vous retient ?

Les autres avaient apparemment trouvé leur chemin dans la vie. Wufei, était rentré chez les préventers avec Sally, avec pour but maintenir la paix. Sa colonie ayant été détruite et son clan avec elle, il n'avait plus aucune famille, alors lorsque Sally lui avait proposé de travailler avec elle, il n'avait pas hésité et s'était engagé.

Quatre était rentré chez lui, sur L4 et avec l'aide des manganacs, il avait repris les rennes de l'entreprise de son père, mais aussi la reconstruction de la colonie ayant subi des dommages pendant la guerre dont il se sentait responsable.

Trowa avait quant à lui rejoint le cirque ainsi que Catherine, qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa soeur. Tout simplement parce que c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, à sa place et qu'il aimait cet endroit où il se sentait chez lui autant que ce qu'il y faisait.

Duo pour sa part avait rejoint Hilde sur L2, avec un peu d'hésitation attendant un geste de l'un de ses camarades, qui ne s'était pas produit. Là-bas Hilde avait ouvert un centre de recyclage. Avec le nombre d'armures mobiles utilisées pendant la guerre, il n'était pas prêt de manquer de travail.

Quand à Heero, il était resté quelques temps au palais de Sanc, il avait organisé la sécurité de Réléna, puis une fois sûr qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, il était parti. Sa veste sur l'épaule, il était parti au gré de ses pas. Rien ne le retenait là, Réléna était une fille bien, mais il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle voulait beaucoup trop de lui. Alors, il était parti sans rien laisser derrière lui, aucune trace de son passage.

Il avait alors parcouru plusieurs villes, pendant près de quatre mois avant de prendre une navette pour L1. La colonie n'avait pas tellement été touchée pendant la guerre et ses pas le menèrent directement au laboratoire où il avait grandi, où il était devenu un soldat. L'endroit devant être désert il se dit qu'il pouvait y rester quelque temps, cela lui permettra de se cacher quelque temps, que personne ne le retrouve.

Connaissant bien le bâtiment, qui de l'extérieur ressemblait à un vieil entrepôt désaffecté et pour une personne quelconque, rien d'autre ne s'y trouvait. Mais pour Heero qui connaissait l'endroit, il se dirigea directement vers le passage qui s'ouvrit alors qu'il n'avait rien touché en apparence, le système fonctionnant par scanner.

Il put alors rentrer, d'abord dans un grand couloir qu'il parcourut rapidement avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, qu'il savait être une cuisine. Ouvrant le battant de bois avec précaution, il ne put qu'être étonné de découvrir qu'une personne y était assise comme si elle l'attendait.

"- ????"

**A suivre....???**

Voilà, pour le prologue, un petit prologue pour poser les bases.

J'espère que vous avait aimer et que vous continurer à suivre cet fiction.

Merci, d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Et à bientôt pour la suite.

Biz

Nyanko


	2. Un appel étrange !

**Auteur :** Nyanko-kuro

**Titre :** Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie

**Couple :** Il y en aura, mais pas tout de suite, un peu de patience ^^

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bêta correctrice et lectrice :** Coquillette.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 3 étant bien avancer, je vous offre le premier chapitre un peu plus tôt que je ne le pensée. En espérent sincèrement qu'il vous plairas.

**Résumé :** Alors que la guerre est terminée, Heero ne trouve pas sa place dans ce monde tout neuf. Il disparaît du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. Cinq mois plus tard Duo reçoit un appel étrange, d'une personne qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir et qui lui demande de venir au plus vite. Intrigué et inquiet Duo prend la première navette. Ce qui l'attend là-bas, jamais il ne l'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé.

Une nouvelle vie commence, alors !! Let's go !!

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

**aurored :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un com pour me faire part de ce que tu en pense. J'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas et satisferas ta curiosité. Qui l'attend ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Encore merci ! Biz

**mimi novea :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que tu fait toujours part de mes lecteurs. J'espère aussi quelle seras aussi bien qu'un baisé osé et peut-être même mieux qui sait. Du moin je fait ce que je peux pour quelle soit le mieux possible.

Ma shini-ni est fier d'elle !! C'est tout simplement ma petite soeur qui publie elle aussi sur le site sous le speudo de shini-cat. Voilà maintenant tu sais qui elle es.

Perdu ! Mais ça aurait pu. Non je ne taille pas tout simplement parce que c'est l'une des seul choses que je n'ai pas apprise. Moi je passe derrière le tailleur, pour tirer les bois. On ne peut pas tout savoir. ^^ Même moi qui y travail depuis presque 7 ans je ne sais pas tout.

Encore Merci. Biz

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture...

_______________________________

**Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie.**

_______________________________

**Chapitre 1 : Un appel étrange !**

Nous entrons dans un chantier, pardon ! Selon son propriétaire dans « un bureau en cours d'aménagement ». Pourtant cela fait maintenant cinq mois qu'il a décidé de convertir cette pièce en bureau et elle est toujours aussi… bordélique ! Il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour se dire qu'il n'y met pas beaucoup de bonne volonté.

La pièce n'est pas très grande, trois mètres carré environ, composée d'un heu... bureau, pour ce que l'on peut en voir, placé au milieu de la pièce. Il y a aussi un grand classeur, qui n'a encore jamais vu de classement, le pauvre ! Enfin, une bibliothèque, le long du mur du fond, accueille de nombreux livres, classeurs de comptabilité et autres, qui au lieu d'être bien alignés, sont posés négligemment sur les étagères.

Mais revenons au bureau, il est enfoui sous diverses paperasses, une lampe, un téléphone, des crayons en tout genre alors que le tiroir est presque désert. Devant ce bureau, assis sur une chaise qui lui donne des courbatures terribles, Duo Maxwell, ex pilote 02, trie des papiers. Un air sérieux sur son visage habituellement si joyeux, les sourcils froncés, sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière entre ses dents, il est concentré au maximum.

Quand, tout à coup, pris dans sa recherche de cette fichue facture qu'il ne trouve pas, il sursaute violemment lorsque la sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Se rattrapant de justesse au bord du bureau, pour ne pas tomber, il prend une grande inspiration avant de décrocher.

- Entreprise de recyclage Shbeiker&Maxwell, Bonjour ? (1) introduit-il d'une voix aimable.

- Mr Maxwell, nous avons besoin de votre aide, au plus vite. Une réservation a été faite à vôtre nom sur la navette en partance de L2 pour L1 sur le vol de 11h demain matin. Puis une voiture vous attendra à destination et vous conduira jusqu'à moi. Dit l'homme rapidement et d'une voix froide, à l'intonation mécanique. Ne laissant pas le temps à Duo de l'interrompre.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? demande rapidement l'américain pendant que l'homme reprend sa respiration.

- Personne, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il en va de la vie future de Heero Yuy. Le reste vous le saurez en temps voulu. Au revoir Mr Maxwell. Ajouta rapidement l'homme avant de raccrocher tout aussi rapidement.

Duo reste quelques secondes à écouter la tonalité du téléphone, avant de le ramener à hauteur de ses yeux et de le fixer, stupéfié. Non, mais qui est cet homme ? Et puis, depuis quand ne laisse-t-on plus le temps à son interlocuteur d'en placer une ? Sans compter qu'en plus il lui a raccroché au nez sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre !!

Il repose enfin le combiné sur son socle, ce n'est pas l'impolitesse de son interlocuteur qui le préoccupe le plus. Pourquoi, a-t-il parlé de Heero ? En quoi la vie future de son ancien coéquipier est-elle menacée ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Si ce que cet homme lui a dit est vrai il se trouve sur L1. Mais pourquoi, si il a des ennuis, ne lui a-t-il rien dit ?

La seule façon d'avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions, était de se rendre à ce mystérieux rendez-vous. Après tout, même si c'est un piège, il sait se défendre. Tout cela l'intrigue beaucoup mais l'inquiète tout autant. Et s'il peut aider Heero, il n'hésitera pas. Ayant pris sa décision, et déterminé comme jamais, il se met à réfléchir à l'organisation de la semaine à venir puisqu'il ne sait même pas combien de temps va durer cette histoire.

Premièrement il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer, quelqu'un en qui il a confiance, qui saura protéger Hilde en cas de problème, L2 étant loin d'être la colonie la plus paisible encore aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un qui saura faire face aux responsabilités, et qui s'entend bien avec son amie. Et surtout qui serait libre très rapidement.

- Mais à qui pourrais-je demander ce service.... Pense-t-il à voix haute. Ha !! mais oui pourquoi, n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Myke!! Oui, et en plus je crois qu'il plait autant à Hilde, qu'elle lui plaît!! C'est parfait!! Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'appeler!

Le dénommé Myke, jeune homme un peu plus âgé que Duo, avait travaillé chez les sweepers, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils s'étaient très bien entendus dés le début, tout les deux ayant vécu leur enfance dans les rues de L2, ils avaient un passé plutôt similaire même si Myke avouait volontiers avoir été plus chanceux que Duo.

Duo l'appelle immédiatement et explique à l'ancien sweeper ce qui lui arrive dans les grandes lignes. C'est à dire qu'il doit partir d'urgence demain et qu'il a besoin de lui pour le remplacer. Ce que Myke accepte avec plaisir. Duo lui ayant déjà rendu service dans le passé, il ne peut refuser de lui rendre la pareille aujourd'hui. En raccrochant le combiné pour la secondes foi Duo soupire de soulagement en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Maintenant il doit prévenir Hilde. Bon, il ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite!! Il se lève, s'étire au passage, cette chaise est vraiment inconfortable! Et sort de son bureau pour se rendre dans celui juste à côté. La porte restée ouverte au trois quarts lui permet de voir Hilde, assise à son bureau, le téléphone dans une main, l'autre occupée par un crayon lui même grattant à grande vitesse une feuille.

La conversation a l'air quelque peu tendue, la jeune femme a les sourcils froncés et l'air en colère. Ce qui se confirme lorsqu'elle raccroche le combiné du téléphone, un peu brusquement, en grognant quelques insultes bien senties contre ces espèces de malotrus mal élevés se prenant pour le centre du monde et qui croient que tout leur est permis !

Voyant que son amie a enfin terminé de pester, l'américain, jusque là appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, s'avance et pénètre dans la pièce. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il prend la parole qu'elle le remarque enfin.

- Hildy, tout va bien ?

- Ho, Duo!! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Oui, ça va. Juste marre que tous ces crétins se croient tout permis !! Celui-ci en est un bel exemple il exige et ne veut pas savoir si nous sommes en mesure de lui fournir ce qu'il demande!

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Hildy, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Comme me l'a dit une bonne amie une fois, des crétins tu en rencontreras partout tout au long de ta vie, et ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on se prenne la tête pour eux! récita Duo, faisant sourire Hilde.

- Je sais, mais dis-moi tu voulais quelque chose? Demande-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Hmm, oui. Je viens te voir pour te parler de quelque chose.

- Et bien dis moi!! Le presse son amie

- Et bien voilà, ce matin j'ai reçu un appel et je dois me rendre d'urgence sur L1. Je ne sais pas exactement pour combien de temps, mais j'ai compté une semaine. Avec tout le travail qu'il y a, je ne peux pas te laissait toute seule, j'ai donc demandé à Myke de me remplacer cette semaine. Il est d'accord et passera ce soir pour les derniers détails. Explique Duo calmement.

- Donc je résume, tu pars pour L1, mais quand ?

- Demain, je dois prendre la navette de onze heure.

- Ok, donc tu as demandé à Myke de te remplacer, pendant une semaine. Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions. Pourquoi Myke? Que vas-tu faire sur L1? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue avant de prendre cette décision?

- Myke tout simplement car je le connais assez pour lui faire confiance et savoir que tout ce passera bien. Si je ne t'ai pas prévenue avant, c'est que j'ai paré au plus urgent, enfin de mon point de vue. Et pour le reste je ne peux rien te dire! Cela ne rentre pas dans le cadre du travail. Répond l'américain ne voulant pas inquiéter son amie.....

- Bien! J'en déduis donc que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ou qu'il y a des choses que tu veux me cacher? Il avait oublié la perspicacité de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas, mais je sais que je dois y aller. Si ce que cet homme m'a dit est vrai, Heero a besoin de moi! Si je ne voulais pas te le dire c'était pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes. Mais tu es beaucoup trop perspicace. Et tu as encore tout découvert! Fait le natté sur un ton dramatique. Ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

- Idiot!! Je n'aime pas quand tu essayes de me cacher des choses, surtout lorsque c'est important. Et puis je ne peux pas t'interdire d'y aller, je sais à quel point Heero est important pour toi. Alors s'il te plaît ne me ment plus!! je ne ferai rien pour te nuire au contraire je suis là pour te soutenir et jamais quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras je ne t'abandonnerai !! Hilde se lève et se rapproche de lui jusqu'à venir se blottir contre son torse.

- Hilde... prononce difficilement le jeune homme à la natte, l'émotion le submergeant. Ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé, il l'aime comme la petite soeur qu'il n'a jamais eue et elle le lui rend bien le considérant comme son frère, un grand frère très protecteur. Je t'aime, my little sister. Rajoute-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime, aussi mon coeur. N'en doute jamais! Maintenant promet moi que tu feras attention à toi, et que tu seras prudent. Lui dit-elle en relevant ses yeux bleus, les encrant dans les améthystes du jeune homme à la natte.

- Je te le promets! Répondit Duo en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa petite soeur de coeur. Sinon rien ne te dérange au niveau de l'organisation? Continue-t-il

- Non, tu as fais ce qu'il faut. Il n'y a aucun problème, je suis certaine que Myke saura te remplacer efficacement.

- Oui, je le pense aussi. Bien puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vais finir de régler les derniers détails avant de partir. Le téléphone se met alors à sonner.

- Le travail m'appelle, à tout à l'heure! Dit Hilde en l'embrassant sur la joue une dernière fois avant de se dégager de ses bras et de reprendre sa place derrière son bureau pour répondre à l'appel.

Duo sort en ayant juste le temps d'entendre son amie décrocher. Il retourne à son bureau, sa journée déjà bien entamée est loin d'être terminée.

Il est onze heure moins le quart et Duo arrive au point d'embarquement pour la navette en partance pour L1, quelques minutes plus tard il embarque à bord. L'homme mystère n'a pas menti il avait bien une réservation sur ce vol.

S'installant à la place que l'on lui a attribuée, il récupère un magasine présent dans la pochette du siège devant lui, histoire de s'occuper un peu et ainsi éviter de trop se triturer les neurones sur ce qu'il allait découvrir sur place.

Le voyage se passe tranquillement, mais Duo ressent de plus en plus l'angoisse qui le tenaille depuis hier. Il lui tarde d'arriver, mais en même temps, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend et s'il doit se réjouir d'être si prêt du but.

A sa sortie de la navette, un homme l'aborde en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il se retourne et découvre un petit homme, aux cheveux gris et à la coupe étrange qui le fait ressembler à un champignon. Duo le regarde surpris, très surpris, il le croyait mort pendant la guerre et voilà qu'il réapparaît devant lui. Cela avait de quoi étonner!

- Pro.... commence-t-il, l'homme l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

- Pas ici, suis moi! Souffle le plus vieux.

Sans plus un mot il suit son ancien mentor, car il s'agit bien de lui, jusqu'à une voiture garée sur le parking du port spatial. Une fois installé dans le véhicule, l'homme derrière le volant attend que Duo prenne place du côté passager, ils peuvent ainsi discuter sans que quiconque n'écoute leur conversation.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici professeur ? Et que se passe-t-il ?! S'exclame Duo, tout cela n'est vraiment pas clair, et maintenant il veut des réponses.

- Je suis là pour t'accompagner au lieu de rendez-vous. Pour le reste je ne peux rien te dire, mais si tu me laisses te conduire à destination tu ne tarderas pas à tout savoir.

- Bien. Fait Duo quelque peu contrarié. Il en avait mare de tous ces mystères.

Le trajet prend une dizaine de minutes. G gare la voiture dans un parking au sous sol. Ils descendent et se dirigent vers un mur, Duo est prêt à faire remarquer à son ancien mentor qu'il ne doit plus voir très clairs, lorsque le pan de mur devant lequel il se trouve se met à pivoter lentement.

L'américain cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Qui peut avoir besoin d'un tel système ? Entrant dans le bâtiment à la suite du vieil homme, il traverse un long couloir. Puis ils passent devant plusieurs porte pour s'arrêter finalement devant l'une d'elle, G frappe trois coup avant de poser sa main sur la clenche.

Duo n'est pas sur de vraiment vouloir savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte! Il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il découvre une grande pièce peinte en bleu clair et la vision de l'homme qui se retourne pour le regarder ne l'étonne même pas.

- Maxwell ! Engage l'homme.

- Professeur J ! Répond Duo sans aucune émotion. Que me voulez-vous? Continue-t-il de la même manière.

Sans répondre le vieux professeur se déplace légèrement sur la droite de façon à ce que Duo puisse voir ce qu'il dissimule. Le pauvre Duo frôle l'arrêt cardiaque! Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc.

Heero !! S'exclame-t-il.

**A suivre....**

(1) Une vrai petite secraitaire, dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué en matière de rangement et classement !

Voilà !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Vous avait maintenant la réponse laisser en suspant dans le prologue.

Je suis curieuse de savoir si l'un ou l'une de vous a découver ce qui est arriver à Heero pour que Duo est eu un si gros choc. Et je serais ravie de connaître vos supposition.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Et à aussi vite que possible pour la suite !

Biz

Nyanko


	3. Révélation

**Auteur :** Nyanko-kuro

**Titre :** Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie

**Couple :** Il y en aura, mais pas tout de suite, un peu de patience ^^

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Tokita, Yadate et Tomino.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** La suite avance petit à petit, alors j'ai décidé de posté ce chapitre bien que je n'ai pas comme je l'avait dit mais deux chapitres d'avance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Les réponses sont en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Révélation.**

-Mais que lui avez-vous fait ?! S'exclame Duo en se mettant a genoux devant un petit bonhomme brun aux grands yeux cobalt. Le petit est accroché à la blouse blanche que le docteur porte toujours, son autre main est occupée par un vieux bout de tissu ayant connu de meilleurs jours. Il regarde l'américain en fronçant ses petits sourcils et Duo se rend compte qu'il l'a effrayé, il se recompose une attitude calme en se disant que J ne perd rien pour attendre.

-Bonjours, bonhomme.

-Bonjour. Répond d'une petite voix le garçon. Duo lui tend la main, que le petit regarde quelques secondes avant de lâcher la blouse blanche du docteur pour finir par tendre sa menotte au natté.

Là devant lui ce tient un enfant, métissé aux yeux cobalt légèrement bridés, des cheveux brun en bataille, vêtu d'un débardeur vert foncé et d'une paire de jean clair. Oui, l'enfant face a lui n'est autre que Heero, un Heero miniature mais Heero quand même. Et dans le coeur de Duo toute une multitude de sentiments se bousculent. La colère dominant toutes les autres quand il se relève pour faire face au vieux professeur.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?! Répète-t-il froidement.

-Duo, calme-toi. dit G qui parle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. J va tout t'expliquer, c'est une longue histoire, alors nous allons nous installer dans le salon pour en parler. Continue-t-il en ressortant de la chambre avec un signe invitant les autres occupants de la pièce à le suivre.

Une fois tous installés dans le salon, personne ne parle. Les trois hommes regardent le petit brun assis sur le tapis avec une feuille et des crayons de couleur que J lui a donné pour qu'il s'occupe le temps qu'il mette les choses au claire avec Maxwell. Duo décide de briser le silence.

-Bon alors, vous allez vous décider à m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Oui Maxwell! Un autre silence suivit cette phrase avant que J ne continue. Heero est arrivé ici il y a de cela deux semaines.

**Flash-back **

-Professeur J !

-Bonjour, Heero. Répond le vieil homme assis devant une tasse fumante comme si tout était normal.

-Je... je croyais que vous étiez mort ?

-Et bien non comme tu peux le voir je suis bel et bien vivant, même si je suis contraint de me cacher.

-Hn, je ne pensais vraiment pas vous trouver ici.

-Je me doute bien, mais sache que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Dit-il en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir face à lui, ce que Heero fit aussitôt comme si cela avait été un ordre. Le professeur J se leva, prit une tasse dans l'un des placards derrière lui et servit une tasse de café à son ancien élève.

-Merci. Dit le jeune homme avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Heero, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Demanda le Docteur J après quelques minutes, de silence.

-J'ai un problème et j'avais besoin de m'isoler.

Le professeur le regarda quelque seconde, comme réfléchissant.

-Heero, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, que s'est-il passé passer pour que tu reviennes ici ? Il me semble pourtant que Miss Peacecraft souhaite que tu restes au près d'elle ? Me suis-je tromper ?

-Non, elle veut que je reste mais elle m'en demande trop. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle demande. Elle ne me connaît pas, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime, mais l'image qu'elle s'est faite de moi. Et le problème c'est que je ne me connais pas non plus !

-Je vois. Alors, que comptes tu faire maintenant ? Questionne l'homme âgé.

-Je ne trouve pas ma place dans ce monde, J. Je ne sers plus à rien, vous m'avez appris à me battre, à accomplir les missions, à survivre, mais pas à vivre dans ce nouveau monde. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant car je ne pensais pas survivre à la guerre mais aujourd'hui elle est terminée et je suis perdu dans un monde qui n'a plus besoin de moi et où je ne trouve pas ma place. Finit par se confier Heero malgré ses réticences. Il en avait besoin, cela lui fit du bien.

-Mais tu as le droit de vivre autant que tout ces gens pour lesquels tu t'es battu, Heero. Alors je te propose de rester ici et de t'aider a trouver une solution, j'ai une petite idée mais je veux d'abord vérifier que cela puisse marcher.

-Hn, merci professeur.

-J, Heero, appelle moi J. Tu peux récupérer ta chambre, elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois ou tu y a mis les pieds. Pendant ce temps je vais aller faire les vérifications que j'ai à faire et je t'en parlerais ce soir.

-Hn. Fait Heero en se levant. Il prend son sac resté à côté de lui et sort de la pièce pour rejoindre son ancienne chambre.

Elle n'est pas immense, mais il s'y sent bien, c'est _sa_ chambre, elle est dans des tons bleu clair, et se compose d'un lit, d'une table de chevet, d'une commode, d'un bureau, d'une chaise et d'un fauteuil. Une porte sur la droite donne sur une salle de bain munie d'une douche, un lavabo et un wc ainsi qu'un petit meuble pour ranger les serviettes.

En entrant dans la pièce, il est étonné de voir que quand son professeur disait qu'elle n'avait pas changé, il voulait dire que rien n'avait bougé dans la pièce depuis la dernière fois où il en était sorti pour partir sur terre. Même le livre qu'il avait commencé est toujours sur sa table de chevet, posé à l'envers à la page où il s'était arrêté. Son ancien pc portable posé sur la commode à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé et sur son bureau les derniers plans que J lui avait demandé d'apprendre par coeur.

Il laisse son sac près du lit, avant de s'asseoir devant le bureau, il ouvre l'un des tiroirs et en sort une grande pochette, dont il sort à son tour des feuilles à dessin. Il avait toujours eu envie de dessiner pendant son temps libre mais il ne s'y était jamais réellement mis. Aujoud'hui était peut-être locasion pour lui de commencer. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre a faire alors pourquoi pas essayer. Du second tiroire il sortie une boite ou tout un nécessaire a dessin reposer depuis des années.

Il commenca alors a griffonner le papier, de son fusain. Petit à petit un visage apparu clairement sur la feuille, un visage famillier au jeune homme. Quand enfin il prit consience que le visage qu'il venait de dessiner sans vraiment sans rendre compte appartenait a son coéquipier, il eu un sursaut. Le rytme des battements de sont coeur s'accellerèrent avant qu'il ne se sert violement dans sa poitrine, laissant Heero perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressenter ce genre de « chose » lorsque le jeune américain était dans les environs mais il ne comprener pas la raison de ces brusque changement qui s'opperer en lui.

Remarquant que le temps avait passer bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensait, il se leva, aprés avoir remit ce qu'il avait sorti en place. Il sort de la pièce en laissant ses preocupation derrière la porte. En entrant dans la pièce, il trouve J occuper a sortir des assiettes du meuble prés de la porte. Son ancien mentor et visiblement occuper a préparer un repas pour deux. Ce qui étonne Heero même si il n'en montre rien. J au fournaux, non, jamais il n'avait vu cela au par avant.

Heero lui proposa son aide, que J accepta avec plaisir. Une fois tout deux assi a leurs place, ils mangèrent en silence, pas une parole ne fut échanger jusqu'à la fin du repas, ou la le docteur J commença c'est explication.

-J'ai eu le temps cette aprés-midi de vérifier le matériel, tout est prés. Maintenant je vais t'expliquer en quoi cela consiste. Mais avant tout tu devra bien réfléchir avant de me donner ta reponse, si tu ne veux pas, si tu as le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation, dit le moi, et nous verrons ensemble si nous devons tout arrêter ou pas. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Approva Heero avec un mouvement de tête appuyant ses paroles .

-Bien puisque nous somme d'accord, je vais t'expliquer sans plus attendre en quoi consiste ce que je t'ai proposer. Alors tout d'abord je vais t'injecter un produit, ce produit ne fait que preparer ta mémoir a ce qui suivra. Deux heures aprés l'injection je t'installerer dans une machine ou tu restera plusieurs heure. Cette machine es relier a un ordinateur que je contrôlerer tout le temps que durera l'opération. Jusque la tu me suis, tu as peut-être des questions ?

-Continuer. Fit Heero n'ayant pour le moment aucune question.

-Bien, cette machine va donc effacer tes souvenire du premier au dernier, puis grâce a un programme vrituelle de nouveau souvenire vont venir remplacer les anciens. Ainsi tu pourra reprendre une vie d'étudiant si tu le désire comme si jamais tu n'avait jamais était un soldat.

-Est-ce que même si mes souvenires sont effacé, mon corp ne risque pas de se souvenir, de reflèxe que j'ai aujourd'hui.

-Effectivement ton corp réagira certainement encore dans certaine situation comme il le fait aujourd'hui. Mais en aucun cas tes souvenirs ne pourrons remonter à la surface, si c'est cela qui tinquiète ?

-Non, je me disait juste que cela pourrait poser problème si jamais j'avait un mauvais réflexe un jours si j'était surprit ou autre. Vous imaginer les gros titre un lycéen, a sauvagement tuer l'un de ses camarade de classe, alors que celui-ci voulais lui faire une blague.

-Evidament cela pourrait-être facheux!

-Facheux ? Vous voulais rire! Je prend le risque de perdre ma liberter, pour ne plus être capable de controler mon corp.

-Je comprend bien, il nous faudra trouver un moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas. As-tu d'autre question ? Demanda le veille homme

-Non, pas pour l'instant, mais je vais y réfléchir, si je vois autre chose je vous en ferait part.

Sur ceux le jeune homme ce leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, là il se laissa tombé sur son lit. Devait-il effacer toute sa vie, faire comme si il était un étudiant qui n'a jamais connu la guerre et ces horreurs, ou bien souffrire toute sa vie en se rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'avait personne et qu'il ne server plus a rien que jamais personne ne pourrait vouloir de lui pour ce qu'il était. Il s'endormit, épuiser par toute ses question et ses doute sans s'en rendre compte.

Au bout de trois jours ayant prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre, Heero donna sa réponse au professeur J. Oui il voulais tenter l'expérience, en fin de compte il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à y perdre, à part peut-être... mais il préférer ne pas y pensait. Pas maintenant alors qu'il s'était décider.

L'expériance commança le lendemain dés que Heero fut décendu à la cuisine.

**Fin du flash back**

-Tout ce passer bien, enfin c'été ce que je pensait jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Heero n'avait pas seulement perdu sa mémoire comme prévu mais qu'il avait aussi rétréci, redevenant un enfant de trois ou quatre ans.

Duo regarder le petit bonhomme qu'était devenu son ancien coéquipier, sous le choque. Comment Heero avait pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il passait par la tête ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu le voir ? Lui demander de l'aide a lui si il n'allait pas bien ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Le petit brun jouer toujours innocement sur le tapis du salon, comme si tout cela ne le toucher pas. Duo se leva d'un bond surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce, le petit le regarda avec une lueur inquiète au fond de ses grands yeux cobalt.

-Il doit bien exister un moyen de lui rendre son apparence, si ce n'est pas sa mémoire, au moin lui rendre son apparence ?! Tonna Duo hord de lui.

-C'est la raison pour laquel vous êtes là. Nous avons besoin de vous pour jouer la nounou pendant que moi et le professeur G chercherons une solution. Commença J

-Il vaudrait mieu pour vous que vous en trouvier une rapidement! En attendant il est de toute façon hord de question que je vous laisse Heero. On ne peu savoir se que vous pourriez lui faire d'autres.

-Je ne vous permet pas! Ce que j'ai fait, même si cela ne s'est pas passer comme je l'avait prevu je l'ai fait pour lui. J était rouge de colère, mais en aucun cas il ne fesait peur a Duo qui était bien décider a proteger Heero de ses deux scientifique fou.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais puisque vous avez eu l'inteligence de faire appel a moi, je vais m'occuper de Heero et si jamais il lui arrive autre chose par votre faute je veillerait personnelment a ce que vous souffrier atrocement avant de rendre votre dernier soupire. Est-ce clair ? Demanda Duo d'un voix froide et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir, en fixant J dans les « yeux ».

-Vous ne me faite pas peur, Maxwell ! Le défia courageusement J.

-Vous non plus vieillard vous ne me faite pas peur et je vous jure que je mettrait mes menace a execution si il lui arrive quelque chose !

-L'aimait vous dont tant que cela pour être capable de vouloir tuer pour lui? Demanda le professeur avec un sourire sadique.

-Certainement plus que quiconque. Murmura Duo alors que sont coeur ce serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, si bas que les deux profs l'entendire a peine. Le sujet n'est pas là !Reprit-il plus fort. Je pense que tout a était dit pour le moment, y a-t-il un endroit ou je puisse m'installé pour la nuit ?

-Hn, oui il y a une chambre à côté de celle de Heero qui est libre vous pouvait vous y installé.

Le docteur J avait a peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo était déjà prés du petit brun. Le garçon releva la tête à son approche, et Duo n'eut qu'a lui tendre la main pour qu'il lui donne la sienne et le suive. Une fois tout les deux hord de la pièce le professeur G qui n'avait pas beaucoup participer à la conversation éleva la voix.

-Duo est quelqu'un de bien, mais ne prend surtout pas c'est parole à la légère J. Il tient énormément à Heero, tu la entendu toi même. Nous avons tout interrer à faire très attention a ne faire aucun faux pas.

-Hn ! Grogna l'interresser. Cela prometter! Quel idée avait-il eu d'écouter G, quand il lui avait proposer d'appeler Duo! Maintenant il ne leurs rester plus qu'à ce mettre au travail et trouver une solution.

**A suivre...**

Voilà pour ce second chapitres, qui je l'espère ne vous auras pas déçu. Maintenant, vous savez ce qui est arriver à Heero. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Si quelques-uns d'entres vous avait des idées de "bêtises " d'enfants, cela m'aiderait beaucoup pour la suite. De bêtises ou de mots d'enfants peut importe, je prend, tout pourra m'être utile. Merci.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre.

Biz

Nyanko

Réponse aux reviews impossible par mail :

abge : Merci beaucoup le compliment me va droit au coeur. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre et j'espère que cette suite ne t'as pas déçu. Vraiment désolé de t'avoir laisser sur ta faim. C'est pas si horrible, enfin je croit ^^ mais merci d'avoir donner ton avie. Biz.

mimi novea : Wouah ! quelle review ! J'avoue que tu m'a laisser sur le c... ^^ et qu'elle ma aussi beaucoup amuser ( Je veux bien croire que l'un soit plus agréable que l'autre). Très bonne déduction ! Si j'ai surprit quelqu'un j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas toi T-T. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire baver à, Heero mais j'ai la permission pour Duo, parce que je croit que c'est lui qui va morflé enfaite !! ^___^

C'est pas cool ca, si tu commence à me dire qu'elle ne sera pas aussi bien que... je vais pleurais moi !! Pour moi c'est plus pour " m'amuser " que je l'écrit quand j'ai du temps sans pour autant en faire une histoire sans queu ni tête. J'espère ce second chapitre ta plus. Merci beaucoup. Biz.

Nyanko


End file.
